


A Solas

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Shaina y Marin pasan unos instantes a solas en casa de la pelirroja.
Relationships: Eagle Marin/Ophiuchus Shaina
Kudos: 1





	A Solas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y hago este fanfiction sin fines de lucro.

**A solas.**

  
  
Estábamos solas en su cuarto.  
Habíamos decidido 'jugar a esto' ahora que sus padres no estaban, una pijamada de chicas era nuestro teatro.  
  
  
Me tenía sujeta a la cabecera de su cama con unas mascadas rosas, una de ellas yo se la había regalado, tenía un unicornio en ella.  
  
  
También había atado su bastón de porrista en mis piernas abiertas. No sé cómo demonios me deje convencer, nunca habíamos llegado tan lejos y ahora me tiene así...  
  
  
No llevo patines, sólo me cubre el corpiño de deportes que me puse ese día.  
  
  
Ella se coloca entre mis piernas con un bote de lubricante en la mano.  
  
  
"¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?"  
  
  
"Comérmelo... No es obvio" sus palabras pretendían ser broma, pero yo sabía que hablaba en doble sentido.  
  
  
Yo iba a protestar cuando sentí uno de sus dedos lleno del lubricante acariciar mi clítoris, me estremecí. Ella siguió moviendo su dedo aprovechando que yo no podía cerrar las piernas.  
  
  
Ya estaba mojada y ella lo aprovecho para meter su dedo en mi vagina, lo movía con delicadeza, pero con destreza, se inclinó entre mis piernas abiertas y sentí su lengua en mi clítoris mientras su dedo me follaba.  
  
  
Era enloquecedor, bajé la vista y vi su roja cabellera en mi zona intima, su cabeza se movía haciendo círculos.  
  
  
"Espe..." trate de articular palabra, pero ella no dejo de mover su dedo, es más, le sumo otro. Su lengua bajo por mi zona intima acariciando su extensión por uno de mis labios y dio unas vueltas por mi entrada, luego la enterró en mi vagina.  
  
  
Tenía dos de sus dedos y su lengua follándome. Ya no aguantaba más.  
  
  
Saco su lengua y fue a mi clítoris de nuevo sin dejar de mover sus dedos, y me vine.  
  
  
Ella no se inmuto, cuando mi orgasmo paso, la vi delante de mi sonriendo descaradamente mientras los restos de mis fluidos bajaban por su barbilla.  
  
  
"Serás descarada Marin..." le dije entrecortadamente sintiendo los restos de mi orgasmo en pequeños espasmos de mi cuerpo.  
  
  
"Como si no te gustase Shaina" me sonrió y me cerro un ojo.  
  
  
Y era cierto, ese toque de dulzura y perversión me gustaba en ella.  
Esa actitud en ella me enloquecía, estaba perdiendo el juicio por ella, y eso era algo que Marin sabía muy bien, y le gustaba enloquecerme, llevarme al límite y después envolverme en la dulzura que podía desprenderse de ella. Me regalaba sus facetas y a cambio ella obtenía todo de mí, hasta mi cordura le pertenecía.  
  
  
  
  


**Fin**


End file.
